1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fireplace equipment and in particular to an inexpensive, easily assemblable grate for holding logs.
2. Prior Art
Fireplace grates are known which are made of heavy cast iron or heat-resistant steel elements which are welded or otherwise secured to one another. The great majority are, however, shipped in assembled form, but since they are so relatively large, bulky, and heavy, shipping is a problem because of the expense and because their dimensions may not conform to applicable postal regulations. Other grates which are shipped in knocked-down form include a plurality of sets of parts which are so shaped that they are not capable of being packed compactly. It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a fireplace grate comprised of a minimum number of sets of different parts, apart from assembly nuts and bolts, and which can be shipped, knocked-down, in an extremely compact form whether by parcel delivery services or even by mail.